Remote vehicles are increasingly being used in military, law enforcement, and industrial applications to provide a tool for a person to perform operations at a safe, remote distance from sites of potential danger or hazard to human beings. Such remote vehicles are being deployed for some tasks by military and civilian forces, such as bomb and ordnance disposal, in which the remote vehicle is remotely navigated to the proximity of the explosives or other potentially dangerous target by an operator located hundred of meters away, so that investigation and disarmament can take place at a safe distance.
In typical remote vehicle operation, the operator controls the vehicle using a process known as tele-operation. Conventional remote vehicle tele-operation involves the use of operator control consoles, most commonly having joysticks, trackballs, mouse-type input devices, or some arrangement of physical switches and/or potentiometers and similar manual actuation input devices. Remote vehicles are typically configured with many axes of motion, including motion drive axes, steering axes (either physical or derived virtual steering), manipulation axes, sensor pan-tilt-zoom axes, etc. The axes of the remote vehicle often involve complex mechanical coupling between the drive actuators and the physical motion apparatus, such as wheels, tracks, rudders, heads, etc. Additionally, remote vehicle platforms typically contain many sensors, such as cameras, that can provide multiple streams of video to the operator as visual feedback to aid the operator's control. The electromechanical complexity of many remote vehicles has consequently made the manual control of such vehicles complex for human operators in a tele-operation process, requiring many function-specific knobs, joysticks and buttons to perform a task. A significant amount of operator training and experience can be required to develop sufficient manual dexterity and skill to be able to accurately navigate and control a remote vehicle.
In order for robots to be beneficial in such activities, a method and device are needed to allow remote vehicles to accomplish certain behaviors autonomously, either continuously or upon user commands.